


The Bracelet

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soulmate dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Lance had always enjoyed his soulmate dreams, the tall alien happy to dance and talk and cuddle. Meeting him in person was even better.





	The Bracelet

Once they were born, every year on your birthday, you got to meet your soulmate.

Lance’s parents had assumed his soulmate hadn’t been born yet when each birthday he’d wake up talking about space and cool, strong tails. But each year it was the same- by the time he was eight, his parents were a bit worried about the descriptions. Lance had declared his soulmate to be  _too big for the house!_

The kids at school had been mostly fine with it- figuring their energetic classmate was just exaggerating a bit. He never met anyone else with a soulmate with a name they couldn’t pronounce.

Eventually, his soulmate had given up on trying to get Lance to say his name properly, the human tongue not wrapping around the sounds he needed. _Regris_ was the best Lance could do, even though he promised to try each year as they got older.

When Lance turned ten, he made Regris dance with him. He barely came up to Regris’ waist and they kept stumbling. Eventually, Regris had just hoisted Lance up using his tail and rocked them back and forth. After they stopped, Regris explained his home was a star near the formation Lance called the black eye galaxy when he saw it.

Lance transferred to the Garrison after that- if he was in the stars, he could meet Regris.

When he got there, he met Hunk who had a soulmate from a planet called Balmera and she was basically made of rock. Lance got Hunk special pajamas for Christmas so that when he met his soulmate that year, he’d look his best.

Hunk had too nice to mention that a fake tux shirt and black pants were a touch gaudy- his newest friend was far too excited by the prospect. The next morning, Hunk left out the part where she laughed at his strange Earthen customs.

The next year, they met Pidge who joined in their little group of soulmates off-planet. They explained that it was possible to give gifts, as long as you went to bed wearing it. Things like necklaces could be passed between mates- but objects you must hold would not.

They had extensively tested.

Lance started wearing a bracelet he made every night just in case Regris visited- it took until his next birthday to pass it along, Regris had to attach it to his necklace since his wrist was too large. Both had forgotten Lance’s promise to learn his proper name.

Regris visiting was always random for them- the travel in Regris’ life once Lance hit fourteen making things difficult to track.

When Lance hit sixteen, Regris finally let Lance kiss him.

“Hunk! He’s  _amazing,_ you don’t even know! He’s bluish purple and his skin is so smooth except around his ears. And his tail! When he’s really into talking about his missions, the little fins fluff up and wiggle. And he makes  _you_ look small! Holy crow, Hunk, I come up to like, his  _ribs._ If he has ribs. He looks like he does at least.”

Hunk had shoved a garlic knot in his mouth when he started talking about his soulmate’s purring when Lance scratched his ears.

Lance was in space when he had his next birthday, Regris looking oddly at the pajamas that the castle had given Lance. It was the only time Lance could remember Regris being stiff when they cuddled up to catch up.

When he talked about Voltron, Regris seemed on edge, sometimes asking a question two or three times. Lance barely got a kiss goodbye that night.

He was in a funk for a few days after that, not even Keith could bring him out of his head.

Things went back to normal after that, and visits with Regris seemed to be more predictable too.

Then Keith’s blade got soaked in oil from one of the robots and Lance recognized the symbol on the hilt as he unwrapped it. This led them to the Blade of Marmora.

But none of them except Kolivan, the leader, would take off their masks and no one seemed to know who Lance meant when he said _Regris._

It was another few months before Lance saw Regris again, and this time he didn’t even realize it. Regris had his back to the team, standing in the pod with Kolivan while Keith packed up for a mission.

Lance pointed out the tail to Hunk, thinking he was just a touch too short to be his soulmate.

When they came back, the blade was dragged into the healing pod, Keith barely pausing on the way in. Lance saw the bracelet he made four years ago wrapped around the Blade’s knife, the shark charm he picked dangling from the string, beat up but obviously from Earth.

He snatched the knife and ran to the common room, ignoring Kolivan’s calls for him to give up the knife.

“HUNK! He- he has Regris’ bracelet!”

Hunk was startled as his best friend came running at him, knife in the air with the large blade leader chasing behind him- though, he was barely speed-walking in his effort to keep up.

“Paladin, I must insist you not handle that!”

Lance was still holding the blade in Hunk’s face. “See- look! That’s my shark!”

“Lance, buddy, that’s great and all. But you need to return it to the nice scary alien.” Hunk looked over to Kolivan with a cringe, “No offense.”

Kolivan waved it off, reaching for the blade instead. “I really must insist, Paladin. That is a-” there was a pause in the translation, “sacred object.”

“Sacred?” Lance spun around, “So you guys are like some cult! Holy crow, my soulmate was killed by a cult. HUNK! MY SOULMATE!”

There was an odd look on Kolivan’s face. “We are certainly not. That blade is simply a revered object that we prefer only be held by members of the Blade.”

Hunk leaned over to Lance, whispering in his ear. “Still thinking that sounds like a cult. But maybe you should give back the knife to the scary dude.”

Lance unhooked the bracelet and passed it back. “I will be talking to him before you all leave. Because this-” he held up the bracelet, “could only have come from _my soulmate_ and I want _answers.”_

Kolivan nodded before walking away.

It took three days for the unconscious blade to emerge from the healing pod, Kolivan easily getting him from the pod to the seats for his final check. Lance was there a few minutes later, ready to interrogate the blade.

“Leader, where is it?”

“I do not know what-”

“The band! I had it here!”

Lance held up the bracelet. “You mean this?”

Both men turned to him, the masked blade gasping.

“My Lance.”

Kolivan looked Lance up and down. “I see.” He quickly exited the room after that.

Lance was about to question the reaction when the blade dropped his mask. _“Regris.”_

Regris held out his arms, Lance quickly curling into his lap just like they had during so many different dreams throughout the years. Regris’ tail was quick to lay heavy in Lance’s lap, the tip stroking along Lance’s arms, face, and torso- mapping out in real life the man he had grown to love in his dreams.

Lance giggled when the tail ghosted over his sides, the gentle touch tickling.

“So, I guess this explains why you had the bracelet.”

Regris smiled, kissing Lance’s temple in response.

When Coran came in a few minutes after that, he found the two men curled up together, asleep. Regris was curled around Lance as much as he could be, purring.

It became a habit for the pair every time Regris was between missions- Regris happily curled around Lance, both falling asleep quickly no matter what was going on around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I was SO SHOCKED to see Lance/Regris (Voltron) as a tag already! I'm hoping this means I'm not the only one in this ship!!!
> 
> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
> So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
